T'Challa Udaku
History T'Challa Udaku was born the crown prince to the African nation of Wakanda. As a young boy, he was carefree, pompous, and adventure-seeking. He had a good relationship with both of his parents and was very excited for the upcoming birth of his baby sister. Unfortunately, he never got to see her for himself. At 19 years old, T'Challa accompanied his father to the United States of America for a United Nations meeting being held there. He wandered off on his own, into the forests nearby and was attacked by a panther. His vocal chords and throat were severely damaged, but above all else, it looked as if he was going to die. S.H.I.E.L.D. stepped in and performed life-saving surgery on T'Challa, embedding experimental metal and treatments into his body. T'Challa was alive but he was faced with a harsh rule. He could not leave the country, for he was now full of billions of dollars worth of American technology. For all intents and purposes, he was now property of the United States of America. Appearance & Personality T'Challa is a handsome, muscular young man, fit from being used as a weapon for a decade. He's at peak physical shape and can endure most any hand-to-hand combat. Thanks to his run in with the panther, T'Challa has a long, raised white scar running across his throat and rendering him unable to speak audibly without tremendous, exhausting effort. Where T'Challa used to be carefree and light, he is now cynical, angry and a bit sarcastic. But he remains smart and quick on his feet. Public Reputation Publicly, the Wakandan prince has been missing for the past decade, national authorities implore Wakanda to pronounce him dead but they refuse. As the Black Panther, the public does not know much about him, because he can not speak, many have assumed he is a robot used by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. to help eradicate threats. As of November 2019, the Black Panther was publicly branded an enemy of the state. Involvements Year One After destroying Scott Lang's Ant-Man suit in a training match, T'Challa meets Bruce Banner, who tries to get him to calm down. When that fails, Banner exits the room and goes to the lab to calm down. T'Challa sneaks after him and holds him captive, his claws unsheathed against his throat. T'Challa makes a deal with the Hulk, that if he helps him escape, T'Challa will find a way to free Hulk from Banner's mind. The Hulk agrees and breaks a wall, allowing T'Challa to head to an exit. His pathway is blocked by Nick Fury, who he then stabs and hospitalizes. T'Challa leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and escapes into New York City. S.H.I.E.L.D. Issues a national warning and Black Panther quickly becomes the most wanted man in America. He makes his way to Westminster and is confronted by Ororo Munroe. T'Challa recognizes her and takes off his mask. Ororo seems to recognize him as well and makes a place for him in the basement of Charles' Xavier's School where he is currently hiding. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Avengers